


Watchtower

by WeirdV



Series: Beacon [8]
Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, Crossover, F/M, Future Fic, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices someone following when he's out driving trying to get his kid to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one myself, had a lot of fun writing it.  
> So enjoy :)

He’s holding his daughter in his arms, pacing back and forth trying to get her to sleep. He’d been driving around for a bit, trying to get her to sleep without waking up Malia, who hadn’t slept in two days. And now he was walking into a convenience store, holding the one year old girl in his arms as he walks past the aisles and looking for something to eat. Lacey kept him busy, and distracted, and every time he came home from grocery shopping it was to realize he’d forgotten something. Usually things he liked to eat himself, because he was too focused on making sure he got everything they needed for Lacey.

There’s someone at the register arguing about a bottle of vodka, saying it is priced wrong and hoping for a discount. He glances at the man, he’s looking nervous, wiping his nose with his sleeve and looking around nervously. He grabs a box of cereal and makes his way over, placing it on the counter.

“Everything okay here?” he asks, looking at the other customer.

“Stay out of it” he says, glancing at the baby in his arms, “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Probably doesn’t” he says, holding Lacey protectively, “So how about you give me that gun you have stashed in your belt, and walk away?”

“What?” he looks up, clearly feeling cornered and trying to figure out what his next step is.

“I’m giving you a chance here” he says, “The offer won’t stand for long.”

“And what if I don’t?” he asks, “You’re gonna wrestle me? You’re holding a baby for crying out loud.”

“True” he says, “I also hold a phone, and the entire LAPD behind me. A detective badge, and a gun. The choice is yours, kid.”

“If I leave my gun, I can walk away?” he asks a bit uncertain.

“You didn’t do anything yet” he says, “So yes.”

He nods slowly, pulling out the gun and placing it on the counter before turning around and running off.

He pulls his phone out, somehow managing to do so with one hand to dial the number, and informing the precinct of the situation.

“Hurry up, okay?” he says, “I’m here with Lacey, so I want to go home and put her to bed ASAP.”

 

[…]

 

_1 year later_

 

They don’t hear the first knock on the door.

The second, and third one are frantic, and hard to miss.

The brothers exchange a look, “You expecting someone?” Dean asks, Sam shakes his head and pulls his gun, another knock, followed by three more.

“Open the fucking door, you idiots” a voice shouts, almost in panic, and Sam slowly opens the door. He’s pushed aside as a man storms in, immediately closing the door behind him and locking it.

“Stiles?” Dean raises an eyebrow at the man, “What – I haven’t heard from you in _years_.”

“No time for pleasantries” he says, and Sam studies the man and – more importantly – the kid he is holding.

“Fuck, kid” Dean shoots up, “Please tell me you didn’t kidnap a kid from some monsters thinking you can save it.”

He reaches out to touch the kid, but Stiles grabs his hand and twists it away – and it fucking hurts.

“You think I’m a fucking idiot?” he asks, “Of course not, stupid.”

“Then – what’s with the kid” he asks, Stiles raises an eyebrow at the man – as if asking him just _how_ stupid he is - , “Wait – is it _your_ kid?”

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner” he says sarcastically, “Now, can you guys help me?”

The kid – a two year old girl, Sam would guess (mostly by the pink dress and pigtails) – is sleeping with her head on his shoulder.

“What with? Because we don’t have much babysitting experience” Sam smirks, Stiles rolls his eyes.

“I like you guys, but you honestly think I’m going to trust my daughter – who’s a _werecoyote_ – to you two idiots?” he asks, “I’m still surprised you manage to keep yourself fed and clean.”

“Geez, thanks. You really know how to ask for help, don’t you?” Dean says, he tries to sound insulted, but it comes out amused.

“So, you don’t need a sitter. What do you need?” Sam interrupts, before the bantering can spiral out of control.

“I got fucking hunters on my tail” he says, gazing out the window and dropping a – is that a diaper bag? – to the ground.

“Start at the beginning” Sam says.

“I decided to go driving, because this little munchkin wouldn’t go to sleep, and Malia hasn’t slept in two day. The full moon is coming up, so they’re both a bit edgy. I stopped for gas and some groceries at the shop, and I see these people eyeing me, so I tune in on their conversation. Hear them muttering about my kid’s eyes flashing blue – and how they should probably take her out. So I get in my car, driving, and the assholes start following me” he says, “So I tracked you down, since you guys were closest.”

“How did you track us down?” Dean asks, curious to find out just how strong the kid’s magic has gotten.

“I put a tracking device on your car” he says matter of fact.

“Of course you did” Dean rolls his eyes, “So. You got a hunter on your ass, why haven’t you gotten rid of it? Or arrested them. Last I heard you were a kick ass detective in LA.”

“You read the article, didn’t you” Stiles says, Sam snorts.

“He cut it out and kept it” he says, Dean scowls at him and Sam just laughs.

“Not with the LAPD anymore” he says, pulling out his badge and tossing it to them.

“Oh” Dean eyes the badge before handing it back to him, “So, you’re a full time hunter now? It’s a good fake, where’d you get it.”

“Quantico, stupid” he sighs, “I’m not a fulltime hunter. I’m with the FBI, BAU to be more exact. My boss’s kid just got turned into a werewolf on a camping trip, so it’s pretty chill now.”

“You’re an FBI agent? And you have a kid?” Sam sounds impressed, “But you’re like – twenty.”

“Twenty seven” he corrects them, “Get your facts straight. Now, can you guys help me out?”

“Sure, but why can’t you shake them?” Dean asks, Stiles glares at him.

“Because I’m holding a kid. I don’t do magic when holding a kid, especially not my own. It’s not safe. I might have some control, but I can always lose it and hurt her on accident and – I can’t do that” he says, “ _ever_.”

“Okay. We got you” Dean says, eyeing the kid, “Can we at least get your kid’s name?”

“Lacey” he says, “She’s also sort of heavy, and your beds – well, it’s a motel, so it’s gross – can one of you pull her blanket from that bag and put it on the bed?”

“Sure” Sam picks up the bag and pulls out a blanket with little purple flowers embroidered on it, “Is that supposed to be - ?”

“Yup” he smirks, “Inside joke.”

Sam lays the blanket on the bed and Stiles places his daughter on it, who immediately curls up and just keeps on sleeping. Stiles sits on the bed next to her, softly stroking her head as they talk.

“So, what do you want us to do?” he asks.

“They’re travelling through” the kid explains, “I know because we have a truce with all hunters in this city, and the surrounding cities. And since they decided to go after my _two year old daughter_ , I’m also guessing they don’t go by a code. They’re outside, I can feel them getting ready to fight me. I was hoping you could call your people and find out if you know who they are.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard” Dean says, pulling out his phone and dialing Garths number.

“Garth. You know of any hunters on our turf?” he asks, “We got some assholes planning to kill a two year old harmless were.”

“I’ll call around, call you back in ten” the man says, and then hangs up.

“Okay” he pulls out his phone and snaps a picture of the man through the window, “I’ll try my contacts.”

He dials a number and waits for them to pick up, “Hi there, Garcia” he says sweetly, “I know it’s the middle of the night. But I knew you’d be up, and I really, really need a favor.”

“What is it” the woman replies, Stiles has put her on speaker.

“I was driving around and I’ve had this car following me around, so I pulled over at a motel, got a room, and they’ve been parked outside my room for half an hour. Can you run his face if I send you a picture?” he asks, the woman sighs.

“Of course I can” she says, “Do I need to call Hotchner and send you some backup?”

“No, I’m sure I can handle it. I got some friends here to help me out if needed” he says, “Also, I got my kid with me, and I’d rather not have her caught midfire.”

“Okay, I’m running it now” she says, they can hear her typing on the background as she mutters to herself, “I got a hit. Goes by the name Steve Wade. Holy fuck he - .”

“Shit” Dean says, “He’s bad news, kid.”

“That’s an understatement. He’s wanted in twelve states for murder” the woman says, “Stiles, tell me where you are. I’ll send you backup. This guy is dangerous.”

“He’s listening in” Stiles says, “If you send backup, he’ll start shooting.”

“Okay. Just – be careful. Okay?” she says slowly, “I’ll call Hotch and tell him not to intervene.”

“Thanks, Penny. I owe you one” he says.

“See you soon, kiddo” she responds, and then hangs up.

“Who was that? And can we get one of those too?” Dean says, looking at the phone with admiration.

“Penelope Garcia, our IT girl at the FBI” he says with a smile, “Girl is a genius on the computer.”

He looks through the window again, and pulls something from his pocket, placing it around his daughter’s neck.

“Protection hexbag?” Dean asks, he nods.

“Strong one” he says, kissing her temple and standing up, “I’m going out there.”

“Wait – what?” Sam places a hand on his shoulder and Stiles turns.

“I need you guys inside, make sure she’s safe” he says, “You have my scent, so she won’t attack you.”

He hands them his phone, “If anything happens to me, you get her to her mom. No matter what!”

“Stiles, what the fuck are you -.”  Sam looks at the kid and lets his hand drop.

“I told you. I can’t do magic when I’m holding my daughter” he says.

“I thought you didn’t trust her with us” Dean says, taking a step towards the kid instinctively.

“I don’t” he says, “But right now she’s a lot safer with you than she will be with me.”

“Why is that?” Sam asks, although he doesn’t really need to ask to know the answer.

“Because they shouldn’t have threatened my cub” he says, and then he smiles weakly and walks out – eyes flashing purple right before he does.

 

[…]

 

“He has a kid” Sam says slowly, sitting down on the bed next to her as Dean stands by the window and watches the scene unfold.

“I know. It’s weird” he says, turning and glancing at the kid, “She’s cute, though.”

“Guess for some it’s easier to have a family” Sam says absentmindedly, looking at the kid.

“We shouldn’t drag children into our world, Sammy” Dean says, “It’s different for him. Us – we would do more harm than good.”

 

[…]

 

“Hi there” Stiles smiles at the man, who currently has his left hand on his gun, ready to pull and aim, “Can I help you?”

“No, but I’m here to help you” the man says, “To protect you.”

“Protect me of what?” he asks, the guy sighs.

“That thing you got in there” he says, “We got to take it out.”

“That _thing_?” Stiles raises an eyebrow at the man – who sighs again – as he glances at the room.

“The kid. The _were_ ” he clarifies, “It’s dangerous.”

Stiles snorts, “Of course not” he says, “She’s fine. Now, do you have a permit for that gun?”

The man looks confused, “Of course not” he says, Stiles pulls out his badge.

“I’m agent Stilinski, I’m with the FBI. I’m gonna need you to put your hands on your head, and lie down” he says, “You’re under arrest for illegally carrying a fire arm.”

The man laughs and pulls out his own badge, “So, you’re a hunter too, huh. Although, Stilinski? That’s the name you went with?” he grins.

“That’s really nice of you” Stiles responds, “Because now I can also charge you with impersonating law enforcement. Which – in case you didn’t know – is in fact, illegal.”

“Look, kiddo” the man puts his fake badge away again, “Enough messing around, bring me the kid.”

“Why?” he asks, the man sighs again – clearly getting impatient.

“So I can kill it” he says, “Look, I get that she looks harmless. But soon she’ll start biting, and then she’ll turn you, okay? They’re monsters, they can’t help themselves.”

“You want to know why I came here?” he asks, “Yeah, I overheard your phone conversation. There’s a reason I came to a motel, a dodgy one, for that, and not home.”

“Fine, kiddo, tell me” he says, sounding condescending.

“You hunt supernatural monsters. I get that, I’ve put down my fair share of monsters” he says, “Thing is, currently you’re threatening to kill _my_ daughter. And – by default – my wife, and give or take all my friends. Since you’re here to harm my kid, I’m really holding back killing you right now. I’ve never killed anyone or anything. So I came here.”

“You got your supernatural monster friends here?” he asks with a snort.

“I don’t” he says, “I got two hunters here, humans. The only people I know in my supernatural circle of friends willing to _kill_ for me.”

“Right” the man rolls his eyes.

“Yeah. Funny, huh” he smirks, “All those supernatural monsters, yet the only one killing people are the human hunters.”

“But you’re human” he says, “So, step away, and I won’t hurt you.”

“I’m human” he says, “With a little extra.”

“So, not human” he says, pulling his gun and aiming it at the man.

“I’d say I have more humanity left than you do” he says, “So I’m going to give you three options. First, you walk away and my FBI colleagues come after you. Two, you deal with me. Three, you deal with my hunter friends and probably die.”

“Your hunter friends?” he snorts, “Why do you think they’d kill me.”

“Don’t know. Me and the Winchesters do have some history” he says, watching the guy’s eyes widen for a flash before regaining his composure.

“Since you’re the idiot without a gun, I guess I’ll take you out first” he grins, “Warming up.”

“Threatening an FBI agent” he says, “God, you’re just piling them on, aren’t you.”

“Dude, shut the fuck up. The FBI joke has lasted long enough” he says, Stiles grins.

“I wasn’t joking, stupid” he says, “I’m an actual FBI agent. Unlike you, I’m on the right side of the law.”

“Well, isn’t gonna save your ass” he says, aiming the gun and firing. Stiles holds out his hand and the bullets drops mid-air.

“How did you do that” he frowns, “Oh. I get it, you’re a demon. Now, that actually makes sense.”

“Not a demon” he says, shifting his shirt collar and showing his tattoo, “Guess again.”

He takes a step towards the man, feeling the power of the earth surge through him and his eyes flash purple.

“Witch” he says, “Made a deal with a demon.”

“Nope” he grins, “Guess again.”

“You have magic” he says, taking a step backwards and aiming the gun at him.

“Nope” he’s still grinning, “Guess again.”

“What are you?”

“Now, that’s the right question” he smiles, “You won’t find me in any of your supernatural books. I’m one of a kind, ain’t nothing like me. I’m the kind that doesn’t have magic. I am magic. The things I can do when someone threatens my family – I had no idea until right now.”

“Look” the man takes another step back, shooting another bullet that crumbles mid-air as a force field seems to form around Stiles.

He drops the gun with a thump, taking another step back and bumping his car, “I – I’m sorry. I won’t come after you, or your kid. Just, don’t kill me. Okay? I have a family of my own. They rely on me.”

“See, that’s all I wanted to hear” he says, “But the thing is, I just tapped into something I never tapped into before. And I’m not sure I can stop right now. I’ll try.”

He clenches his hands, balling them into fists and slowly lowers them to the side of his body, his jaw tight.

“Don’t move” he shouts as the man shifts again, he can feel the power flowing out of him slowly, into the earth again. He lifts his hand, and the fallen gun flies into his hand. Then the crackling sound of magic seeps out of the air, and he aims the gun at the man.

“Hands on your head” he says, the man complies and Stiles walks towards him, cuffing him.

The sirens are audible two seconds later, and the unmarked police cars swerve onto the parking lot as Hotchner jumps out.

“Just take him” he says, “I got to go check on my daughter.”

Hotchner takes the man, leading him to a police car, and Stiles walks into the room – to be greeted by a pair of shocked brothers and a little girl that is wide awake in Sam’s arms.

“Daddy” she stretches her arms out at him and giggles, “I saw you do the sparkly magic with Sammy.”

“I know” Stiles says brightly, taking the child into his arms and hugging her tightly, “But you know what I said about the sparkly magic?”

“It’s a secret” she whispers loudly, Dean snorts and she glares angrily at him, “It is” she says vehemently, “Because if other people know about the magic, they’ll be jealous and get sad.”

“Exactly” Stiles smiles, “Now, do you want to go home and sleep?”

“Yes” she shouts, “I miss mommy.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (the first part is just background setting to show what kind of place he was at when they started following him)


End file.
